Faith-Rhianna Tellcarrina
Faith-Rhianna Tellcarrina is a mage who knows the lost magic Great Tree Arc. She's the leader of the guild Blue Pegasus, and seems like a very supportive leader, but she hides alot from her fellow guild members.She was born Faith-Rhianna Tellcarrina Clover,but as Clover was her mothers name she removed it from her name after her death. Appearance Faith-Rhianna is rather a free spirit whos breasts are abnormally large,she usually wears comfortable clothes, be it a tank top or just a skirt. She's got shocking red hair,and never wears shoes. She wears war paint all the time.Just incase .She has rather light skin which has been tanned from working in the heat, and her eyes are light green. Her Guild Seal is on her left butt cheek and she doesn't show it unless her clothes are see through or revealing a little too much cheek. Personality Faith-Rhianna is a caring woman, she's had to grow up faster then most 23 year olds as she was made to look after her brother at a young age, due to the death of her parents. She's very motherly and a little overbearing, she'd never let anyone she cared about run head first into danger. She also provides great moral support and is always a shoulder to cry on. She tries to stay strong for others, as that's always been her role. History Faith-Rhianna was born in X768 and grew up on a farm just on the outskirts of the kingdom of Fiore, in the Land of Seven with her parents and brother, she had an older sister (Who grew up to become the woman known as Shale )but when she was 2, her 5 year old sister had to look after her on the farm, but something flew passed. Mikuru told Faith-Rhianna to stay put. Fai-Rhi listened,and stood there as Mikuru ran off into the Wheat grass. It soon became dark when Faith-Rhianna's parents came out, and dicovered Mikuru was gone her father and the rest of the farming community searched all night and couldn't find her,Faith remembers the whole day like it was yesterday it's her most vivid memory, the pain, the waiting...the cold. Her mother turned to drink and blamed her for everything and her father just focused on work, Faith-Rhianna felt bad everyday her mother constantly saying to her over and over... "Mikuru's out there alone,and it's your fault" Faith-Rhianna had that one memory of her sister and a picture which she stole off her mother, her mother didn't notice, the picture was of a little girl who was smiling at the camera, she had dirt on her cheeks and her front two teeth were missing, her bright green and dark brown eye contrast so beautifully... Four years after Mikuru left her brother was born, and sadly her mother died during childbirth, Faith-Rhianna cried for a week, she then toughened herself up and promised to be the sister Mikuru was and more, to make the memory of her mother proud. When Faith-Rhianna was 10, her father just packed his bags and left during the night, he left her a note. It read: "You and your brother are on your own,even 8 years after I can't forget her,I need to find her or something of her...Dad." Faith-Rhianna didn't know what to do, she began running the farm in her fathers absence and also looked after her brother. It would have been what Mikuru had done. When she was 16 she met a mage who traveled through her farming community. He was old and carried a pack. Faith-Rhianna was sowing seeds when she saw him, he seemed tired so she invited him inside to rest and allowed him to stay as long as he liked. The next day she was out tending the farm again, when the man came out and saw her struggling especially with her brother wanting her to play with him, she didn't have the time she had to start the crop or they'd be done with. The old man simply shook his head, then Faith-Rhianna saw something she only heard of in the stories the children in the village told. Magic. The earth from beneath Fai-Rhi's feet began to move. She was simply amazed as the man did her job within 2 minutes it would have took her a day otherwise. She thanked him and asked him if he could teach her, he was happy to and got on it straight away. 2 years flew by and Faith-Rhianna was very stable with her magic now but it wasn't the earth magic he had taught her, hers was slightly different. She didn't know why and never challenged this. The man left one morning like her father. She was left alone yet again... Due to her training the farm had began going under, she tried to keep it afloat but it didn't work, so she packed her clothes and Mikuru's picture kissed her brother on the forehead and left him with a neighbor, then left for Fiore. She knew the Kingdom paid alot, and that she'd have enough money for living and to help her farm, she was looking for a basic job but seeing as she was unskilled it was very hard to find on. The only one she could find was as a dancer, she was pretty good at her job, the best in the establishment apparently. She sent money home to her brother every paycheck. She worked as a dancer for 5 years until one night she was in her small apartment when she heard a smash in the other room. Someone was in her house she ran into the room and saw someone come at her, she kicked him hard and he flew out the window, she was in a poor part of town with no street lights and couldn't see the mans face he had a cloak and a mask, then came at her again. Faith-Rhianna fought him off using the power within her. After the struggle and a few explosions he was face-down on the floor...dead. When she turned over his body and removed his mask, she found it was her father who had attacked her, Faith-Rhianna broke down, why did her dad attack her? And how could she kill him? Due to the stress and trauma of killing him using magic, something her Father never told her about, something he hid from her, Why? She was now a tool to be used for force and so she left her job and just walked, for what seemed like weeks. She was 23 jobless and broken emotionally, she found Blue Pegasus' guild house as when a hero needs a pegasus it shall appear, she reestablished the guild, and started getting herself back on track. It was so she could send better money home to her Brother, and help others with less or no money. She started her own life of being a mage. She didn't know her magic was lost as she's not been brought up with magic as a main part of her life, she just knows she has power within her which is dangerous. When she arrived at Blue Pegasus after a few weeks she found that she wasn't the only person who was in the Guild building.That was when she met Sebastion Le'Sheehawk for the first time. She asked him to join her guild and help her start up,he was very experienced and wise,it came with his age. He refused bluntly to join her,Faith-Rhianna said she would do anything,she needed his help or the Guild would fall flat.She was just a Farm girl who was in over her head.He told her if she could beat him in battle,then he would reluctantly join.After 4 days of full on fighting Faith won.But was badly hurt during the fight,she had swelling on her chest and a broken nose.He 'being a man of his word' joined her Guild and she named him her ace. Relationships Sebastion Le'Sheehawk - He was in the Guild before Faith-Rhianna herself and she couldn't exactly throw him out.She see's him as a Father figure,no matter how rude or dangerous he can be to her and her Guild members she will protect him with her life. Uriel Casanova - Faith-Rhianna has only ever met him once,but on first sight she fell head over heels for him.She doesn't like hurting him even if it means her life or his.The only time she'll hurt him is if he's going to injure her guild members.He doesn't seem to reciprocate her feelings. Trivia She doesn't actually know her magic is a 'Lost' Magic Faith-Rhianna doesn't know her breasts are actually that Large,she sees them as average size. Quotes "Dilly Dally,Shilly Shally!" "My name's Faith-Rhianna Tellcarrina, but you can call me Fai-rhi...that's much easier" "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" "The lady doth protest too much" "You mess with the Pegasus you get the hooves!" Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Blue Pegasus